


Crazy But You Like It

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage has gone over the deep end.





	Crazy But You Like It

Thomas dragged Sage into their private cabana, the music blasting at the outdoor club.  
  
The warm breeze of the summer night caused her skin to glisten in the purples and gold of their tiny area, her hips circling as though they swam in the ocean of the beat; Thomas grinned to himself, watching as she gave him a barely acceptable dance in their secluded space; his pride swelled at the sight of her while his love for her slightly resented some of the stares he saw in the crowd around them.  
  
It had been hard to talk Sage into their joint bachelor/bachelorette party and elopement in Las Vegas; yet he proved he could sneak them into the States without the watchful eyes of many, tequila provided her the last of necessary nerve to go through with their crazy arrangement.  
  
They hit town just as sunset, but she continued to toss back shots – determined to completely eliminate her nerves, especially as he cracked jokes about their last night as single…together.  
  
“Sage…” His voice was soft and inviting as his large hands rounded her hips, still her whole body; as she stared down at him with her ebony eyes, jet black strands dripping down and frame the curves of her face, Thomas felt reassured in their decision, “I love you.”  
  
She choked on her drink a little, allowing him to pull her to a seat on his lap; falling back a little too far, Sage’s laugh became a full blown giggle as he steadied her, “…I’m a just – a little – buzzed. I’m fine, trust me, absolutely fine.”  
  
“You sure? You don’t need to hit any strip clubs or gamble a small fortune?”  
  
“No one has your abs, and they’d be suspicious of how much their casino lost if I gambled.”   
  
“You’re that good, huh? I wouldn’t have guessed it.” Thomas knew Sage could convince someone the world was flat if she so needed to, a smile and they’d be putty in her hands.   
  
“Hmph.” She slightly pouted her bottom lip, her hand reaching up to cup his chin and shake his head a little, “There’s a lotta things you haven’t guessed about your wifey yet.”  
  
“I’ll have years to find everything out about you.”  
  
“You don’t want to know everything.” Sage’s words slightly slurred, her eyes becoming avoidant of his as her brow furled, “Which is good ‘cause I’ve—grown, you know? Evolved into something much better than anyone expected? I mean, obviously! Right? I found you.”  
  
“We found each other.” Thomas tucked her hair behind her ears, running the back of his finger along her cheekbones, “And, despite what you’re hinting here, there’s nothing you ever have to keep from me. There’s nothing I’d want you to hide from me.”  
  
Sage said nothing, on the verge of tears, only hugged him tight and insisted, “I love you.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I see my beautiful bride may be experiencing a little bit of a hangover, huh?”   
  
Sage could stare directly into the sun, explode the last of her brain cells, yet it wouldn’t prevent the ache of a knife twisting in her chest; there was no way she could complete this day with the lie still thriving between them, preventing her from being completely exposed to the only man who might be able to handle it.  
  
Thomas moved to her side, staring at the busy city outside of the window, and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Doesn’t seem so crazy compared to L.A. yet it’s a completely different world.”  
  
Sage moved out of his grasp, pulling her robe tighter around her petite frame and shutting her eyes,  _Just open your mouth and say the friggin’ words_.  
  
“Second thoughts about the chapel, already?” Thomas’ playful tone caused her to shrink even further, “All right, well, we’re about eight hours away from the ceremony. I suppose you’re entitled.”  
  
Sage turned to face him as he sat on the edge of the bed; Thomas remained the picture of happiness and contentment…something she wanted to burn to her memory before she dropped the proverbial bomb.   
  
Thomas tilted his head, frowning, “You feeling sick now, too?”  
  
“There’s something I have to tell you now, and it can’t wait. And you have to know before we do this. And you have to know now before I lose all nerve.”   
  
The words flew out of her mouth, in a single breath, one after the other without any filter at all.  
  
Thomas leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and presented a crooked smile, “Okay, you’ve got my attention.”  
  
Sage’s stomach flopped to the floor, the result of poor timing and a monumental secret; she shut her eyes tightly and forced the words out of her mouth, “My name is Sage Alcazar.”  
  
She waited for him to say their relationship was a lie; to be the furious monster she pictured in her worst nightmares before awaking in his arms.  
  
When nothing happened, she peeked out of eye, lifting her eyelid halfway and gauging his reaction.  
  
Thomas let out a soft laugh, holding his hands up in confusion, “I get that I’m supposed to react to that, but I’m—not sure why. Although, I’m ecstatic you’ve finally told me your name.”  
  
Of course, Thomas would have no clue. The most important players in her family were suspected to be dead. She wasn’t even sure who was really gone and who was merely a bad rumor, demise greatly exaggerated.   
  
“Okay, Thomas, my father? Luis Alcazar, and my uncle is Lorenzo.”  
  
“Did you want to fly them in for the wedding?” His question was so sweet and oblivious; he stood to his feet, continuing with cautious questioning, “Are they going to hate that you are marrying a Forrester? Some pretty boy designer or what?”  
  
“No, no, this isn’t about you, Thomas. You’re perfect.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
Sage stomped to her bag, not sure how else to convey her message, and shoved the laptop at him, “You should research the name before we say I do.”


End file.
